1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an internal-combustion engine and, more particularly, to a rotary-cam, internal-combustion, radial, 4-cycle, 6-cylinder engine having twelve power strokes per revolution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time, there are a great variety of internal-combustion engines in use, and others being tried. These engines incorporate many unique designs and sizes, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,429,301; 2,263,274; 1,899,374 and 1,349,353. Each of these various types and designs of internal-combustion engines has certain features and principles common with the others -- the major three universal, basic requirements being air, fuel and an ignition system, in order to render any of these engines operable. For each internal combustion engine there are as many end results -- that is, different displacements and various horsepower, burning rates, r.p.m. requirements, and so on.
However, in recent years two important problems have arisen with respect to the use of internal-combustion engines, especially with respect to the reciprocating type wherein cylinders, pistons, connecting rods and crankshafts are required.
These problems are, first and foremost, air pollution -- another being the development of an energy crises, particularly with respect to a fuel shortage.
Hence, not only have these types of engines become very complicated in their construction and expensive to manufacture, but they are inherently inefficient in their fuel-burning capacity. This lack of complete burning of fuel creates an air-pollution material which rapidly mixes with the atmosphere and is activated by the sun's rays to create what was heretofore referred to as "smog".
In recent years, many various apparatuses have been devised to be installed within the internal combustion engine for the purpose of controlling the unburned contaminants that are discharged therefrom. However, even with such aids as exhaust recirculation, catalytic converters and new carburetors, to name a few, contamination has not been controlled; and, in addition, engines equipped with such items have become inefficient and their performance level, also, has been reduced.
Therefore, it is recognized by the applicant that there is needed a novel, more complete, efficient, fuel-burning engine having very few moving parts.